Swords and Sorcery in Sunnydale
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: When Buffy and Willow go to Willy's to get information they find two men drinking at the bar, two men with incredible power. BTVS-David Eddings X-over. [Completed]


Swords and Sorcery in Sunnydale

Spoilers- BTVS: just general stuff I don't think I refer to anything specific, but I'm getting a very S2 vibe from Willow.

David Eddings: Anything from the Belgariad, the Malloreon, Belgarath the Sorcerer and Polgara the Sorceress are up for grabs.

Disclaimer- None for the characters from Buffy belong to me, they belong to Joss. Garion, Belgarath, Ce'Nedra, Polgara and Poledra belong to David and Lee Eddings.

Note- I don't really know where the idea for this came from, but I thought what the hey write it anyway.

Note2- I'm going on the theory that if they way they think they should look dictates how they look, then Garion doesn't think a Godslayer should look old, hence the way I've described him. (Hope you can understand that)

&&&

Willy cleaned a class, nervously running his dirty rag along the rim as he watched his two new customers. They were sitting at the bar, they had been there for a few hours, drinking and staring pensively into space. Willy jumped as the old man held up a finger, gesturing for another drink. He scurried over, filling their mugs as quickly as possible. There was something about them that made him nervous, they seemed to exude power but they weren't demons, nor were they vamps or wiccans. They had more power coming off them then most of his usual customers had in their whole bodies.

Willy examined them out of the corner of his eyes. The old man was wiry, hinting strength that was not hindered by his age. His hair and beard were white and kept neatly trimmed, and his clothes were slightly tattered. The man sitting next to him was several decades younger; he was a muscular man with broad shoulders. He had a practical air about him; though Willy suspected that if provoked he would make an extremely dangerous enemy. His hair was a sandy blond and his clothes were clearly expensive, a leather strap cut across his chest linking at his back, but no matter how hard Willy looked he couldn't see what the strap was holding.

The blond man sighed deeply. "What's taking so long, Grandfather?"

The old man chuckled. "You know women, Garion. They like to take their time."

Garion frowned. "But none of the others took this long. I don't think I can stand it, Grandfather."

The old man smiled widely and held up his glass. "That's why your Grandmother and Aunt Pol sent us out. Here have another drink." The man held up his glass. "Barkeep, a bottle of your finest!"

Willy scurried over, with the power coming off these two there was no way he was making them wait.

&&&&&&&&

"Hey Willy."

Willy jumped, he had been so busy watching those two men consume his entire supply of alcohol that he hadn't seen the Slayer and her red-haired friend come in. "Slayer, what can I do for you?"

Buffy sat on a bar stool and leaned forward. "I need some information."

"Sure, Slayer. What do ya want to know?" His eyes kept darting back to the two men.

Buffy frowned and followed his gaze. "What's up with them?"

Willy scratched his head. "Don't know. They've been here for hours now, just drinking."

"Blood?" Willow asked.

Willy shook his head. "Nah, they aren't vamps, or demons. Just wicked powerful. They scared off all my customers."

"Powerful, huh?" Buffy leaned back towards Willow. "They might be what we're looking for, Giles said there was a massive mystical power surge."

Willow looked over at the two men, who were now talking quite loudly and kept letting out loud bursts of laughter. There was something about the younger man, she could have sworn that she saw something on his back just a second ago but now it was like her eyes just kept missing it. Willow bit her bottom lip. "I think you're right, they kinda give me the wiggins."

Buffy nodded and slipped off her stool. "Thanks, Willy."

They walked over to the two, who were still talking loudly, something about an errand and someone's twins? Buffy stood behind them and cleared her throat. They turned to face her. The old man smiled at her. "And what can we do for you, child?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Well for starters you can tell how you made that power surge thing-y."

The men looked at each other and shrugged. The younger of the two turned to Willow, his eyes glazed with excessive alcohol consumption. He reached out towards her hair. Willow jumped slightly as he rubbed the strands in his fingers.

"So pretty," he murmured. "Just like Ce'Nedra's." His eyes searched her face, a faint frown gracing his features. He took in her copper hair, small stature and bright eyes. "Are you one of mine?" He asked, swaying in his chair.

Willow jumped back, her face tainted pink. "No."

Buffy latched onto her friends arm and glared at him. Garion frowned. "Look so much like one of my daughters."

Willow exhaled sharply. "Oh, daughter. No, sorry"

Garion nodded. "That's okay."

Buffy nudged Willow, indicating that she should keep him talking. Willow wrung her hands. "So, uh. Been in Sunnydale long?"

Garion shook his head. "No. Couple of days. My wife went into labour earlier so we're going to be here a few more days."

Willow sat on the stool next to him. "So, um, how many children do you have?"

Garion screwed up his forehead in thought. He began to count on his fingers, but soon shook his head. "Lots."

"Oh, I'm Willow Rosenberg and this is my friend Buffy Summers." Willow gestured towards Buffy, who nodded at them.

The man smiled. "Willow? Even sounds like one my daughter's name."

Willow brightened. "Really?" She had never met anyone else who was named after flora, or who would ever name their child after a tree.

Garion nodded. "My wife loves trees."

The old man beside him laughed. "That's an understatement."

Garion shot his grandfather a look and held his hand out in greeting. In his drunken state it didn't occur to him that these people had probably never heard of him. "I'm Belgarion, King of Riva and Overlord of the West, Keeper of the Orb, Lord of the Western Sea, oh and Godslayer."

Willow bounced slightly in her seat. "Oh so is Buffy, a slayer I mean. Not of gods though. She just slays vampires and demons." Her eyes widened as his declaration settled in her brain. "Oh my god, you're Belgarion. I thought you were a myth. I've read about you, you killed that crazy god, you're a disciple of Aldur, you were a Child of the Light."

Buffy frowned. "A what?"

Willow grinned excitedly at her. "A Child of the Light. A champion for the side of good, kind of like you." Her gaze turned to the old man beside Garion. "That must mean that you're Belgarath. You were the first disciple of Aldur. You lived with a god. Wow! What was he like?"

Belgarath smirked. "Hard, but fair."

Willow's eyes danced. "Wow! That's so cool." She turned to Buffy. "They're sorcerers, Buff. That'd be what's causing the mystic power surges; their power comes from everywhere and the Hellmouth would be responding to it."

Belgarath stared at Willow. "You know of the Will and the Word?"

She flushed. "Just what I've read, I've never actually tried it and Giles won't let me take the books out of the library. He says that they survived several millennia and that they have to be preserved."

Belgarath nodded and turned back to his drink. He took a large swig and nearly choked. "Did you say Hellmouth?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it's under the High School Library."

"Garion, take the orb off the sword." Belgarath ordered, his tone sharp.

Garion undid the leather strap that ran across his chest. Willow and Buffy gasped as a large sword suddenly came into view. Garion placed his hand over the subdued orb and detached it from the sword. Belgarath grabbed Garion's hand carefully and examined the orb. Light angry red streaks ran through the usual blue hue.

Belgarath let out a sigh of relief. "It's fine."

Garion raised an eyebrow at his grandfather. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Belgarath let go of Garion's hand. "A Hellmouth emanates waves of evil. The orb may have thought it was Torak. And you know what happened the time Torak laid his hand upon the orb."

Garion nodded. "It burnt him."

Buffy leaned forward to look at the orb. "If it's so dangerous, why keep it?"

Willow grabbed Buffy's hand before she could touch it. "It was formed by the hands of Aldur, only those from the line of Riva can touch it. The orb isn't good or evil, but it's been used to do some great things."

"Oh, right." Buffy turned to examine the sword.

Willow studied the orb; it's song filling her head. She could feel it in her head; it's song lulling her. She laughed as the orb flushed the same colour as her hair. Willow jumped as Belgarath cried out a warning.

"Don't, you won't be able to lift-"

Belgarath stared opened-mouth at Buffy, who stood with the sword of the Rivan King in her hands. She swung it lightly, nodding approvingly. She handed it to Garion; he stumbled under the weight, quickly leaning it against the bar.

Belgarath blinked rapidly. "How did you do that? No man can lift that sword."

Buffy shrugged. "Slayer strength."

Garion had just opened his mouth to ask a question when the door was flung open. Two tall women stepped into the bar; they looked identical except for their hair, one had tawny coloured hair while the other had dark hair with one single lock of white hair flowing down her back.

The tawny haired woman scrunched up her nose. "How did I know I'd find you here, Old Wolf?"

Belgarath put down his glass. "But Poledra…"

Garion sat up quickly. "Well, is everything alright, Aunt Pol?"

The dark haired woman stepped forward. "Your wife and daughter are fine, Garion. They are waiting for you back at the house."

Garion placed the orb back onto the sword and strapped it onto his back. He nodded at Buffy and Willow. "It was nice to meet you."

They waved. "You too. Congratulations."

Belgarath drained his glass and banged it down on the bar. "Right, lets go."

Poledra put her arm through his as they left. "I do hope that the two of you will bathe before you see Ce'Nedra. The last thing we want to subject the child to is the stench wafting off the two of you."

Buffy looked around the empty bar; Willy had vanished as soon as the sword had appeared. Willow squealed. She turned to Buffy, her face lit with excitement. "That was cool!"


End file.
